Next Generation- Miraculous Ladybug
by Violet Lupus
Summary: When Marinette and Adrien adjust to parenthood, they realize that they can no longer protect Paris as Ladybug and Chat Noir. After returning the Miraculous to Master Fu, he hands them out to two new Canidites. Watch as these two adjust to being Super heroes, and their personal lives. Note; Lesbian characters, and I do not own Miraculous Ladybug, nor it's characters Possibly SYOC
1. Background Information

Alana

The New Chat Noir, this young girl is an orphan. She is often seen with the Agreste family but they are unaware that she is an orphan. Her best freind is Parker. (Yes, a guy.) Oblivious to Emma's crush on her.

Chestnut brown hair, Emerald Green Eyes, Honey Skin tone, Dark Clothing, Tomboy

Emma Jackson

The new Ladybug. Daughter of a popular singer in the US, but currently living in Paris with her Father. Has a crush on Alana. Best freind is Lilith.

Blonde curly hair, shoulder length. Lapis Blue Eyes, Ivory skintone, Bright Clothing.

Authors Note

Here is a short little background info as i prepare for the first chapter of my new story. May be adding characters, so leave some in the reveiws and ill check them out! Try making them diverse! Also any tips with writing will be appreciated, as im kinda new with this. So.. Tune in next time as this story unfolds! (I... need to work on my outros...)


	2. Prologue

Marinette stood at the bakeries counter, keeping a close eye on the baby monitor sitting next to the register. The bakery was slow with business, so she was reading a parenting book behind the counter. After having her first child, she couldn't help but worry about being a bad parent.

"Mornin Bugaboo." Adrien announced, coming in through the front. He had just arrived back from a modelling session. (Yes, he is still a model)

"Hey Chatton.. could we talk?" Marinette replied, setting down the book.

"Sure, what about?" He asked, leaning over the counter.

"I think we should give up the miraculous." Marinette stated bluntly.

Adrian's shock was evident from his facial expression. "Why? You must have a reason for this. Your a logical thinker. Explain your thoughts?"

"We are parents now, Chatton. We have jobs. We cant balance all of these things forever. Besides, little Hugo would be in danger if our identies were ever discovered."

Adrian sighed. "I see your reasoning. But who would protect Paris if we dont?"

"Im not sure, but Master Fu chose us, so he would be the best candidate to choose the next heros."

After agreeing on the decision, and breaking the news to Tikki and Plagg, the Ladybug and Cat miraculous were returned to Master Fu. As soon as the couple had left, he began to prepare to find his next canidates.

 **A/N** **Hey there! Hope you enjoyed this little prologue. I know i said i would work on the first chapter, but a lot of stuff has been going on lately. Its an important Chapter, so i dont want to rush it. Also not wanting to keep you waiting... I made this! So.. as always, have a great day!**


	3. Chapter 1 -Part 1

=-=-=-=-=•Alanna's POV•=-=-=-=-=

I awoke to kids screaming just outside the sleeping quarters. I groaned and sat up in bed. Glancing around, I realized it was still early morning, hardly past 6. I got up and pulled todays outfit out of the trunk in front of the bed. It was a black jacket, over a purple shirt and denim leggings. Grabbing my bag, I left the orphanage and started on my way to the Agreste Cafè.

The bell rang as I walked in the door. I stifled a laugh as I saw Marinette sleeping behind the counter, her son Hugo playing with her hair from the high chair beside her.

"Gah, Im awak- Ahh!" Marinette exclaimed as she suddenly woke up, then fell backwards off of her chair.

I glanced over the counter. "You okay Marinette?" I asked her.

She rubbed the back of her head, while Hugo cooed at me. "Im fine Alanna. Oh my!" She said, as it was her turn to stifled a laugh. I arched my eyebrows, confused. "Sorry Alanna, but i think you forgot to brush your hair this morning."

I glanced at my reflection in the cash register. My hair was knnotted in the back, and made my hair stand on end. I groaned, trying to fix it with my fingers.

"That won't work. Come here, ill brush it for you." She said, pulling a brush out from the back room. Slowly brushing out my hair, Marinette asked, "So, hows your family? Have they come here before?"

I bit my lip. "They are fine, but they havent come here since you and Adrien took over." It isnt an entire lie.. I shouldn't feel bad...

"Oh? Why not?" Marinette asked, putting down the brush and tying my hair up. I vaguely heard Adriens alarm go off upstairs, and I took it as excuse to leave.

"Oh, look! Its time for me to get to school! Mind if i take this bagel? Thanks!" I said, rattling off sentences. I grabbed the bagel off the counter and left the cafè.

Ugh, i feel so bad about lying to them. Although, if i did tell them, i would be treated differently, like everyone who knows im an orphan does. I sighed. Why did my life have to be so complicated. Suddenly, i heard someone groan from a few paces ahead of me. An older man was standing at a crosswalk, holding his stomach.

"Are you okay, Sir?" I asked walking up to him.

"Oh, young lady! Im fine, just a bit hungry. I missed breakfast." He explained, rubbing his neck.

I looked down at my bagel. I had missed breakfast as well, but i could just wait until lunch. Hunger is something you get used to as an orphan. I held out my bagel. "Here, have this. I can wait til lunch."

"Why thank you. Here, i have something for you as well. I would feel bad if I got something for you without giving you something as well." He handed me a small box.

"Are you sure? This looks expensive, or at least precious," I said examining the box, looking for the opening.

"Im sure. Now you better get to school young lady." He said, slipping the box into my bag.

I nodded and ran off to school. I slid into my seat just before the teacher walked into the room and took role-call. I turned to talk to my friends, who sat beside and behind me. "Whats up?"

"Not much. What about you Lilith, Emma?" Parker replied.

"Nah. My life is boring." Lilith said, doodling in her notebook.

"S-Same here." Emma stuttered, her hoodie slightly covering her face. I frowned a bit. Why does Emma always stutrer around me? She is fine around everyone else.

A/N Just gonna skip til after school.

I sighed as the final bell rang. I had always hated school, mostly because i was bad at it, and it was always a relief when school ended. I nudged Emma, who had fallen asleep during class.

"Emma, c'mon! School is out!" I said, slightly shaking her.

"Huh? Oh! A-Alanna! I-Im awake!" She said, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. I giggled slightly as the girl quickly gathered her stuff.

"You in a rush?" I asked. I glanced at the clock, my babysitting at the bakery didnt start for a few more minutes, so i could talk for a bit.

"Y-Yeah. M-My Mother is in T-Town." She stuttered. I frowned. Her mother, from what i heard, was not exactly a 'family' person. She was a sensation in the US, and didnt quite learn that family was more important than fame. She often tried to get Emma to model for her magazine, but so far no luck on her part.

"Well, if you need anything, Text me okay? Im here for you." I reassured her. Her face got a bit red, but it was partially covered by her hair, so i figured it was just shadow. We exited the school and went our seperate ways.

I dug through my bag, looking for my phone. Pulling out my phone, I noticed the box the old man gave me earlier. I took it out and slid it into my pocket, so i could open it once I got to the bakery.

Opening the bakery door, Hugo crawled over to me. I smiled and picked him up. "You ready for our playdate?" I asked him. Hugo laughed and clapped his hands. Marinette walked out of the back room.

"Thanks again for babysitting Hugo. Me and Adrien really needed this." She thanked.

"No problem. I enjoy being here." I stated. "Much better than the alternative." I shivered, thinking of the crowded orphanage.

"I would like to meet your parents sometime Alanna. Anyway, we should head out before we are late." Adrien said, walking out of the back room. He and Mari left the bakery, putting the closed sign up on the door.

"Lets play Hugo!" I said, spinning hin around. He giggled and screamed in delight. I set him down and pulled out the box, i wanted to see what was inside.

I opened the box, and a bright light emitted from it. I covered Hugo's eyes and averted my own. When i looked back, there was a small, floating... cat?

"Hello there kid! Wait... your a girl?" It asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. And your a..?"

"Im a kwami! But im usually assigned to guys. Oh well. Im Plagg! And put on the ring." He explained, pointing at the ring in the case.

I shrugged and put on the ring. "So.. why are you here?" I asked. I held Hugo close, as he was slowly falling asleep.

"Why is the baby here..?" Plagg asked.

"Doesnt matter. Now answer my question."

"Im here because you have been chosen to become the next Chat Noir."

"Oh? What happened to the previous? Was he hurt?"

"No, just became a little too... busy."

"Oh. Well.. now what?"

"Transform. Say _'Plagg, Claws Out!'_ and thats all there is to it."

"Ok... _Plagg, Claws Out!"_ I said. I was surrounded by a green light, and slowly, the suit, ears, and tail all appeared, along with the mask. "Wow... I really _AM_ Chat Noir!" I put Hugo down for a nap, and went out. Using Chat's -er.. _my_ pole, i flew across the rooftops. I noticed a red dot on one of the rooftops, and went over. It was the new Ladybug!

"Hello there, Ladybug!" I said, landing beside her. She turned and my heart started racing. She was _beautiful_. Her blonde curls outlined her soft facial fetures amazingly. Her bluebell eyes shone brightly.

"Hello there Chat. I believe your kwami breifed you on our duties?" She asked.

"Yep. Indeed they did, My Lady."

She laughed slightly, and set my heart aflame. "Already a flirt, eh?"

I smiled. "Nobody could resist your beauty, my lady!"

"Haha. We should head back. Its getting late."

I sighed. "Patrol tomorrow?" I asked. I wanted to see her again. She nodded, before using her yoyo to swing off. I followed her lead, and went back to the Agreste house. I landed on the balcony, and entered the trapdoor into Hugo's nursery. "Plagg, _Claws off"_

The green glow surrouded me and i was back to my regular outfit. Plagg appeared in front if me. "Thing for the new Ladybug, eh?" He teased.

I heard the bell on the door as it opened. Mari and Adrien were home. "Quick, hide!" I warned plagg, opening up my vest for him to hide in. Mari and Adrien came in just as he managed to hide.

"Oh! You managed to get him to sleep! You really are talented Alanna." Adrien exclaimed, suprised.

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Guess i am. Im gonna head to my room now." I said, having already arranged plans to stay the night. I had clothes in my bag for tomorrow and Mari and Adrien agreed to help with anything i may have forgot. I went into the guest room and locked the door. Plagg came out of my vest.

"Was that your parents? He asked, looking back at the door. I sghed. I couldnt lie to him, he would be with me everywhere, since he was my kwami.

"No.. my parents are... gone. Im an Orphan." I explained.

"But your a teenager. Shouldnt you have been adopted by now?"

"Thats exactly it. Im a teenager. Nobody wants a teen. They want the cute little kids." I explained, walking into the closet to change.

"How long have you been an orphan? And why are you staying with the Agreste's? Are they your foster parents?" Plagg asked, muffled through the closed door.

I pulled on my nightgown and came out. "No, ive just known them since the Cafè first transferred owmership. They are the closest thing ive got to family. Them and my best freinds." I explained. I yawned.

"You should get to bed kid. Mustve been a long day. You can answer questions in the morning."

"You can call me Alanna you know. And aren't you hungry?" I asked, unlocking the door in case Mari or Adrien needed in here for some reason.

"I am.. but i think you should sleep instead. besides, wouldn't the Agreste's be supisious if you asked for cheese after you already ate?"

"Ill just ask for milk and grab cheese as well. Ill be right back. Stay hidden." I said. I went out to the kitchen where Mari was putting away some dishes. "Hey Mari. Mind if i have some milk? Helps me sleep." i asked.

"No problem. Here's a cup. Just be careful not to spill, i just cleaned the counters." Mari said, handing me a cup. I set the cup on the counter and pulled the milk out of the fridge, sneaking some cheese while i was at it. I drank my milk and went back to my room.

"Here Plagg. Its not great, and very stinky, but its cheese." I said, handing him some white cheese i snuck.

"Yum! Camembert, my favorite!" He said, taking a large bite. I climbed jnto the bed, which was much more comfortable then the ones at the orphanage. "Night Kid." Plagg said, hitting the lights for me.

"Night." I mumbled, sleepy. Then I fell asleep.

 **A/N**

 **Hey! Here is part one of Chapter 1! Part 2 will be how Emma got her Miraculous! Also, i wanted to know 2 things. One, should Mari and Adrien adopt Alanna, or not? And 2, should i change Alanna's Superhero name to Chai Noir? In order do be a little more suited for a girl? Anyway, hope you enjoyed! See you next time!**


	4. Chapter 1 Part 2

Emma's POV

I woke up to my alarm clock blaring one of the many songs that played on the radio this early. I shut it off and looked at my tack board. I had strong many pictures of my best friends and I up there, most of them being of ny crush, Alanna. Many of the pictures had little hearts drawn on them. Smiling at the pictures, I got dressed in one of my favorite outfits. It was a white button-up blouse with a pink jacket over top. And my denim skirt with black leggings underneath. Slipping on my black flats, I went downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning sweetheart." My dad greeted, setting a plate of eggs on the table in front of me.

"Morning Dad. Thanks for breakfast." I replied, begging to eat my eggs.

"Oh, hey Emma? I.. Uhh.. Need to tell you something."

"Hmm?" I hummed, my mouth full of eggs.

"Your mother is coming out today. She wants you here right after school."

I coughed, choking on my eggs. I gasped a few times and groaned. "Seriously? Why does she always gave to show up randomly. She abandoned this family. Why does she keep running back?" I asked. I glanced at my half-full plate of food and pushed it away. I was no longer hungry. I pushed up from the table and gathered my things and shoved them into my bookbag.

"Heading out aready?"

"Yeah. That news kinda ruined my mood. See you after school dad." I said, annoyance evident in my voice. I threw my bag over my shoulders and left the house. I slowly walked down the street, as it was only a few blocks to school and I was earlier than usual. I kicked a rock when I noticed an old man in front of an apartment complex security door. He was swiping his card but it wouldn't accept it. I walked up to him.

"Excuse me, Sir? Could I help you out? I'm pretty nifty with these things." I said gesturing to the door.

He glanced at me, then at my bag. "But don't you need to get to school?? I wouldn't want to hold you up."

I scoffed. "Please. I offered. If anyone would 'hold me up' it would be myself."

He smiled and handed me his card. I swiped it once, then once it showed the error message, instead of waiting for it to disperse, I swiped the card and held it in the reader. The buzzer sounded and I opened the door for the man. He bowed slightly.

"Thank you for your hospitality. I would like you to have this. As a token of my thanks. Bye now!" He thanked, walking off before I could return his gift. I looked at the small box he handed me. It seemed to hold some type of jewelry in it judging from the size and design if the box. I slid it in my pocket to look at later and finished my walk to school.

"Hey Emma!" Tyler yelled, waving at me as I walked up to the schools entrance. I waved back at him, and he noticed the lack of my usual smile. "What's got you down, girl?"

"My mother's coming out tonight." I said, rubbing my arms. Tyler ruffled my short, blonde curls. "Hey! Watch the hair!" I said, waving his hands away, a small smile returning to my face. He may not of been my bestest friends like he was with Alanna, but still was a great friend. Hell, almost like an older brother to me. We walked into the classroom and sat down in our seats. I looked at the seat in front of me, noticing that Alanna wasn't here yet.

"Yo, Emma! What's up? Hey Tyler." Lilith greeted, sitting down in the seat beside me.

"Hey! Have you seen Alanna?" I asked.

She grinned. "I still can't believe she is oblivious to your crush. It's super obvious! Oh, and no, I haven't seem her."

I sighed. Lilith means well but the teasing is a little overboard. Then again, she has a boyfriend and can't relate to it.

Alanna ran in and slid into her seat, right next to Tyler. She was slightly panting, obviously having ran here. I smiled at her, and Lilith laughed as the teacher came in not two seconds after she sat down.

Alanna gave her a playful glare and then asked, "So, what's up?"

"Honestly not much. You Lilith?" Tyler replied.

"I'm the same. Life is boring." Lilith replied, putting her hands behind her head. Alanna turned to me and I couldn't help blushing as her emerald green eyes made contact with mine. Her chestnut brown hair was up in a ponytail, which was slightly unusual considering she is horrible at doing anything with her hair. I turned my eyes downwards, and started doodling on my notebook cover. "S-Same here." I stuttered. I saw Alanna frown slightly, and my heart dropped. I hated seeing Alanna upset.

=-=-=Time Skip After School=-=-=

I hadent realized I fell asleep until after Alanna started shaking me gently.

"Emma, wake up. Schools over." She chastised.

"Huh? Oh! A-Alanna! I'm awake!" I stuttered, realizing who woke me up. I yawned and wiped the sleep from my eyes. Alanna giggled at this, and my heart skipped a beat. I quickly gathered my stuff remembering that I had to meet my mother at the house soon.

"In a rush?" Alanna asked, glancing at the clock herself.

"Yeah.. My uh.. Mother is in town." I said, then hesitated for a moment, startled I didnt stutter. Alanna frowned. She knew what I said about my mother.

"Look, you need anything, text me alright? Or call. Im always able to talk. Especially to a friend." She reassured me. I was happy she was there for me, but disappointed she only saw me as a friend. Still, I blushed bright red, my hair partially covering my face.

We walked out if the school together before splitting our seperate ways. I walked back to my house, and put my hands in my pockets. I felt the small jewelry container and pulled it out. I wanted to open it, but couldn't find the latch. I walked inside, and ignore my father went straight to my room. Examining the box one more, I found the latch and opened the box. A bright light appeared and I dropped the box in my dresser. When it faded I looked back and saw a little black and red... Thing.

"Hello there! I am Tikki, your Kwami! Your going to be the new ladybug!"

"Oh.. What happened to the old one?" I asked, curious.

"Nothing bad.. Just time to have a regular, non-superhero life."

Tikki gave a breed overview.. Then told me, "Now, time to meet your partner! Say Tikki, Spots On!"

"Okay.. Tikki, Spots on!" I was surrounded by a pinkish light. As it slowly covered me, I suddenly was wearing the ladybug costume. The spotted jumpsuit, mask, and even her yoyo! "Wow!" I exclaimed, examining myself in the mirror. I used the yoyo and swung out the open window. I was supposed how fast I got used to flying through the air like this. I found a roof with a good veiw if the city and sat there, admiring the veiw, waiting for Chat Noir.

"Hello there, Ladybug!" I heard a voice say. I turned around to see the new Chat Noir standing before me. I was slightly suprised that it was a girl, but quickly dismissed that. There was no set gender for the hero's.

"Hello there Chat. I believe your Kwami has already breifed you?" I asked. I sincerely hoped she had since I didn't want to go over the guidelines and other items of being a superhero.

"Indeed they did, My Lady." She replied. She smiled at the nickname already given to my after one encounter.

"Already a flirt, eh?" I asked with a laugh. I could see in her green eyes something sparked, but I couldn't quite place it. I assumed it was humour, for lack of better options.

She smiled. "Nobody could resist your beauty."

I laughed once more. "Let's head back now. It's late."

She sighed. "Patrol Tomorrow?" She asked with kitten eyes.

I nodded and swung off with my yoyo. Landing in my bedroom, I called, "Tikki, spots off"

"Enjoy your encounter with Chai?" Tikki asked, suddenly appearing before me.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "You mean Chat?" I asked.

"Female Chat Noirs often refer to themselves as Chai Noir. Or Chatte, but that's not as common." Tikki explained.

I yawned. I knew I had to meet with my mother.. But it was late and i should get to bed for school. I changed into pajamas and climbed into bed. Tikki climbed onto the pillows next to my head, slightly covered by my hair as I readjusted, though she didn't seem to mind. "Night Tikki" I muttered, drifting into sleep.

A/N

Hey everyone! Here is part two of Chapter one! Sorry it took so long.. And for the sloppy ending.. It was getting long! And I'm lazy so when my hand began to hurt I quickly wrapped up... Anyway! Hope you enjoyed. And should I stick with Chai Noir, which I think sounds better, or Chatte, which is the actual term for female cat in French. See you in Chapter two!!


	5. Chapter 2 The First Akuma

Alanna POV

I awoke to a small tug on my hair. Groaning, I turned around to see Plagg floating there, his arms crossed. I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"Yes Plagg?" I asked, standing up to resist the urge to go back to sleep.

"I'm hungry. And your gonna be late if you don't hurry." Plagg advised.

I stared at him for a second, before the reality settled in. I threw the sheets off if me and ran into the bathroom with my spare outfit. I could vaugly hear Plagg laughing as I threw on my clothes. "Don't laugh. You want food don't you?" I said, examining my outfit in the mirror. My regular black vest, with a dark purple tee underneath. Then to finish it off I had denim jeans. Throwing on my boots, I ran out of the room, Plagg close behind.

"Kid, slow down! I need to hide, remember!"

I slid to a stop, seeing Marinette and Hugo directly before me. Plagg, not so lucky, didn't have time to slow down and ran right into the back of my head. He groaned a bit, then noticing Marinette and Hugo, wisely kept his mouth shut, hiding behind my hair.

"Morning Alanna. How was your sleep? Oh, also I figured I should contact your parents. Could you give me their number?" Marinette asked, holding Hugo close to her chest.

"Oh... Uhm.. They actually do-" I began. Plagg pulled my hair and stopped my talking. I got the unspoken message, and sighed. "I.. have something to admit. My.. parents aren't.. exactly.. available." I lowered my head, unable to look her in the eye.

"Alanna, I'm not sure I understand."

"I'm an orphan, alright?!" I exclaimed, my hands clenched into fists. Marinette gasped, covering her mouth with her free hand. Tears started streaming down my face. "My parents died 9 years ago. I was only 6.."

Marinette rubbed the tears from my face, and I could feel Plagg shift uncomfortably. "Oh Alanna.. Why didn't you tell us?" Marinette chastised gently. She set Hugo down, giving me a hug. Hugo followed his mother's lead, even though he wasn't sure what was going on. Marinette held me at arms length. "You will be staying here from now on. Now, hurry off to school. We will talk more after school."

I wiped my tears and nodded. I left the bakery, slowly walking to school. About halfway there, I ran into Emma. Taking a deep breath, I plastered on a smile.

"H-Hey Alanna." She stuttered. I waved, not trusting my voice. She furrowed her eyebrows, then asked. "Have you been crying? Your eyes are red." My eyes widened, and I frantically waved my hands. I tried ti motion allergies, but she waved it off. "You don't have allergies Alanna. I've known you since 6th grade. What's up? You can confide in me."

"It's nothing Emma. Just.. Family issues." I said, earning a glare from Plagg, whom was currently sitting on my shoulder. We walked into class, and I noticed our friends sitting in their seats. "Hey guys!"

Emma frowned, confused as to why I wouldn't tell her what was going on. She silently walked over and sat down.

I hung my head, I felt bad about keeping things from my friends. Of course, Tyler knew.. but nobody else. My hair blocked the veiw of my cupped hands, and Plagg flew down into them.

"Hey, kid.. why are you so down?" He asked, quiet as to not be heard.

"I just feel bad keeping things from Emma and Lilith. Their my friends, I shouldn't keep things like this." I explained.

"Then tell them!" He persisted.

"I can't! They wouldn't understand. I've lost so many friends from this.. I can't lose more." I exclaimed, I bit too loudly.

"Won't understand what?" Emma asked, leaning forward to talk. She had been listening intently, trying to catch anything she can.

I groaned, and allowed Plagg to hide before brushing my hair back to get it out of my face. I turned, about to talk to Emma, when an explosion occurred from outside. One of our classmates ran to the window. "It's an Akuma! We have to take cover until Ladybug and Chat Noir defeat it!"

As everyone rushed out of the classroom, I slipped into the conjoined closet, which was connected to an abandoned classroom.

"Plagg, we have to get out there! Claws Out!" The familiar green light encircled me, and I became Chai Noir. I grabbed my batton from my hip and flew out the window. I quickly found the Akuma. It was plant-based. I stood up and cupped my hands around my mouth.

"Hey Plant-face! Over here!" I yelled, grabbing her attention.

"It's Princess Ivy to you! Come here you mangy stray!" She shot back. Thrusting her hand in my direction, huge vines erupted out of the ground and came flying towards me. I jumped onto the vine, snickering.

"That's all you got? This should be easy." I taunted. I noticed that she was wearing a gardening glove on her right hand. The same one she used to control the vine. Suddenly, I was yanked back by a yoyo's string around my waist. Laying on my back, I smiled at the beautiful girl standing above me. "Hello my lady! Nice of you to drop in."

She glared down at me, one hand on her hip, her other holding her yoyo. "You should be more careful. And stop taunting the akuma." She chastised. I looked back at where I was just standing. There was a gaping hole going through the vine and into the street.

I stood up, rubbing the back of my neck. "I'll keep that in mind. Oh! And I think I found akumatized item!"

"What is it?"

"Her gardening glove."

"Makes sense. We have to get the glove off. You distract her. I'll get the glove." Ladybug said, explaining the plan. I nodded and we split ways. I watched as ladybug went behind the oblivious akuma.

"Yo, Planty!" I screamed. She turned towards me, glaring at my even existence.

"It's. Princess. Ivy!" She replied, annoyed. She raised her hand back, preparing to send monstrous vines at me, when ladybug jumped and grabbed onto her wrist.

I saw the two girls grappling against each other. Ladybug, desperately trying to get the glove off, and Ivy trying to shake ladybug off. In the midst of the confusion, I raised my own hand, and exclaimed, "Cataclysm!" My hand started bubbling with destructive power, and I touched the glove, and it turned to dust. From the dust erupted a purple butterfly.

Ladybug swung her yoyo and caught the butterfly. Pulling her yoyo back, she released it, purified. "Bye bye little butterfly." She turned to me. "Nice thinking. New, let's clean up this mess, shall we?" She asked, throwing her lucky charm (which she had summoned just before jumping onto Ivy) in the air. "Miraculous Ladybug!" Small glowing particles flew around Paris, fixing all the damage. Simulatously, our miraculous beeped, signaling three minutes before our transformation wore off.

"See you Kitty." Ladybug sword with a wave.

"Bye m'lady." I waved. I used my baton to launch myself into the alleyway just beside the bakery. "Plagg, Claws In." Turning back to my civilian self, I entered the bakery.

"Hey Alanna. Can we talk?" Adrien asked, seeing as he was in charge while Mari was upstairs working on her second job as a fashion designer.

I sighed. I knew where this was going. "Yeah sure. Just.. Not in public veiw." I replied, adding the second part in as I noticed Emma and Lilith outside of the bakery, debating ether or not to come in.

I

practically dragged Adrien into the back room. Just out if sight, I heard the bell ding and playful chatter as they came in. Adrien gave me a curious look but didn't ask.

"I'm assuming Mari told you of my.. Secret?"

He nodded. "Why didn't you tell us? Do they know?" He asked, motioning to the front.

I sighed. "No. I don't want to be judged! I always lose friends after they find out..." I admitted.

Adrien gave me a hug. I was shocked, but returned it. "Your staying with us, alright? No more orphanage. Oh! And Mari wanted me to tell you that we are repainting the nursery and were wondering if you would share the extra room with Hugo?"

I nodded. "I wouldn't mind. He is an angel. But why the sudden repaint?"

Adriens face got slightly pale. "Uhm.. Oh would you look at that! I better go attend to the customers! And you should talk to your friends! Talk later Alanna!"

He rushed out to the front. I shrugged and followed him out. My friends noticed me coming out of the back and waved me over. "Hey! Why were you in the back? Is this your place? Or.. Well, is your place the apartment upstairs?" Lilith asked.

I shook my head. "Nah. I uh.. Work here. Yeah."

Emma looked at me sceptically. "Sure.. Oh! And A-Alanna..?" She asked, suddenly paling a bit, except for her pink cheeks.

"Yes?"

"D-Do y-you want to go to the i-ice rink s-sometime?" She stuttered.

"Sure sounds like fun." I agreed. I looked at the clock; it was almost time for patrol with My lady! I smiled. "I have to go! See you!" I said, waving as I went to the back. I climbed upstairs and to the guest room.

Plagg flew out of my vest. "Excited are we?" He teased.

"Plagg, come on! Claws out!" I exclaimed. My suit appeared, along with my batton. I jumped from the rooftops, before I noticed Emma just outside the Cafe, although she looked down. I jumped over, and looked down at her. "Emma, correct? I noticed your upset. Why?" I asked, pretending to get stuck on her name.

She looked up. A slight smile appeared on her face as she shook her head. "One of Paris' superheroes OS asking me, a common civilian, what's wrong? I feel honored." She said, putting her hand over her heart. A/N she was teasing, but Alanna totally didn't catch it

I smiled back. "Well, Purrincess, I'm glad. Now what's got you down?"

She sighed. "I think my crush as a crush on a different girl. All she seems to see me as is a friend, and always seems to be running off, probably to see someone."

I patted her head. "I can't do anything for that, but how about I cheer you up some? Come on Patrol with me and Ladybug?" I asked.

She sighed. "As much as I would love to, I'm busy right now. But thanks. Your a great superhero Chai."

After patrol, I snuck into the guest bedroom, which already had Hugo asleep. "Claws off" I wispered. Plagg appeared before me as I turned back to my civilian self.

"Why is the baby in here kid?" He wispered.

"It doesn't matter plagg. Go sneak yourself some cheese." I said, in the midst of changing into my pajamas. Walking out if the bathroom, I noticed plagg had left the door open as he came back in. "Plagg, you can't leave this door open. What if someone discovered you? How would I explain that?!" I chastised, as plagg zoned out eating his cheese. I shut the door and shut off the lights. "Night Plagg."

"Night Kid" He mumbled, his mouth full.

A/N here is chapter 2! Also wanted to clarify a few things. 1) most chapters will be in Alannas perspective, but it may occasionally switch around with 3rd person POV and Emma's POV.. And possibly other characters. 2) Do NOT expect regular uploads. My life is hectic. I will post when I get the chance. Sometimes I may post a lot in one day, and sometimes not in a week or two. Anyway, that's all I have to say. Bye!


	6. Chapter 3 Big News

Hey guys! Before the story begins, I wanted to note that I recently posted a new Original Story! It's first chapter will be out any day now, as im just revising it. Anyway, onto the story.

Alanna POV

I awoke to Hugo crying in his crib. I groaned and got up. Walking over to his crib at the foot of the bed, my instincts from being in the orphanage kicked in. I picked him up, which began to soothe him, though he was still upset. I was half asleep as I rocked him, not even noticing when he fell back asleep. I set him down when I heard the door open.

"Oh, he's asleep..? I swear he was just crying." Marinette muttered, mostly to herself, standing in the doorway with a bottle.

I yawned. "He was, but he was just fussy. I put him back to sleep. It's not a good idea for him to be up this early." I replied, running my hand through my hair.

"Oh? Thanks Alanna! Your really good with kids."

I smiled. "I grew up with them surrounding me. I was the oldest, so I was in charge, the support system, etc. I had to be. And as they say, old habits die hard."

Marinette smiled. "That's great. Get dressed and come downstairs for breakfast okay?"

I nodded and she left the room. I got dressed into a black hoodie with a maroon undershirt. Then along with leggings, I slipped on my black flats. Slipping a sleeping Plagg into my coat pocket, I quietly slipped out of the room.

A/N I just realized how colourless Alanna is...

I grabbed my bag/purse and my new hat as I went down to the bakery. The smell of fresh muffins was in the air of the backroom as I exited the entrance from the apartment to the backroom of the bakery.

"Smells delicious! What kind?" I asked, watching Adrien slip out a tray of muffins.

"Apple Cinnamon! Oh, Mari wanted to see you. She's out in the front." Adrien said, waving out to the door connecting the front and back of the bakery. I stifled a giggle as he nearly dropped the muffins.

"Can do. See you after school Adrien!" I replied, eager to see what Mari had out for today's breakfast display. I came out to see the display case full of different types of croissants and muffins, along with the occasional tart mixed into the display. The different colors really caught the customers attention, and it was no surprise to see a full bakery.

"Hey Mari! Busy?" I asked. She smiled and turned towards me handing me an blueberry muffin, my favorite.

"A little. But I wanted to tell you something, so sit with me." She said, pulling up a stool next to her. I shrugged and took up the offer.

"What's up?" I asked, taking a bite of my muffin.

"I wanted to ask.. Well.. Would you like to be adopted by me and Adrien? We've been talking about and we both think it's a great idea.. If your play with it?" She asked, hesitant to hear my answer.

I coughed on my muffin. "You aren't kidding, are you?!"

"No."

Tears filled my eyes, and I hardly managed to keep from crying. "I'd love that. Thank you Mari."

She rubbed my tears, and gave me a hug. Then we heard the bell Jingle as two more customers walked in.

"Hey Alanna. What are you doing here? It's almost time for school!" I heard a familiar voice ask. I turned to see Tyler and Lilith standing there, and could vaguely make out Emma's outline through the bakery window.

"Nothing. Let's get going. I'll see you after school Mari." I said, waving as I left the bakery with my freinds.

And.. That's it. Sorry its short, but I wanted to get this out! I haven't gotten many reviews to my questions asked previously, so I have gone with what I think would be the best storyline (with a little help from freinds and family) I wanted you guys to know that updates will be less frequent and not as long for awhile. At least for this story. I've been going through a rough patch, and things are complicated. Anyway, if you've made it through this super long authors note... Thanks for reading, and hope you have a great day.. Or night.. Or whatever.


End file.
